A Flower Bookmark
by Kerochancheck
Summary: Sekumpulan cerita one shot atau chaptered tentang kehidupan kembangnya seventeen aka lee jihoon aka woozi , dengan berbagai macam AU Cast : jihoon dan semua member seventeen Pairing : jigyu / gyuhoon , wonhoon , jicheol , jiji / 2ji , jeonghoon , seokhoon , hoonsol , slight junhoon , GS / YAOI
1. Diamond Class (1)

**Title : Diamond Class (1)  
Cast : Lee Jihoon , dan semua member Seventeen lainnya  
 **Khusus seri diamond class semuanya seumuran**  
Status : Ongoing  
Rated : K  
Genre : Family , a little bit romance (puppy love)  
Pairing : Jigyu, Wonhoon, Jicheol, Jiji, Jeonghoon, Hoonsol, Junhao, Seokhoon, Soonchan  
Warning ! YAOI , BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, TYPO,OOC  
**

 _'Yang saya punya disini hanya ide ff kalo cast punya orang tuanya masing-masing HEHE'_

 ** _Di Kediaman Keluarga Lee_**

"Huwaaaa appaaaa uji camaau cekolah hiks"  
anak berumur 4 tahun itu menangis lucu membujuk ayahnya.

"Sayang jangan nangis dong nanti kan disekolah uji bisa ketemu teman, bermain pokok ya sekolah itu asik sayang"  
ujar papa lee membujuk putra kesayangannya.

"Hiksss camaaaauuu pokoknyaa uji camau cekolaaah hiks"

tangisan jihoon makin kencang, jihoon memang anak yang agak introvert dia lebih  
senang main sendiri dibanding sama tetangga sebayanya itulah yang membuat appa lee khawatir dan segera berinisiatif  
untuk memasukkan jihoon ke playgroup agar jihoon belajar bersosialisasi, tapi jihoon malah ngambek gini di hari  
pertama nya sekolah appa lee jadi bingung.

"Hmm kalo uji mau sekolah nanti appa belikan piano mainan yang uji minta buat hadiah ulang tahun deh nanti hadiah ulang tahun  
jihoon boleh minta yang lain gimana?" Bujuk appa lee.

"Hiks...enelan? hiks... uji mau piano pololo appa uji mau cekolah deh hiks" akhirnya jihoon berhasil terbujuk dan appa lee pun  
menghujani pipi tembam jihoon dengan kecupan kecupan gemas.

 ** _Di Sekolahnya Jihoon  
_**

Setelah berpamitan dengan sang appa, jihoon pun bergandengan tangan dengan pak gurunya tentu saja sebelumnya appa lee sudah menitipkan  
jihoon ke pak gurunya.

"Pak gulu kalo teman teman ga ada yang cuka sama uji gimana... hiks"

jihoon menanyakan ke pada pak guru nya sambil menahan tangisnya ,jihoon memang kurang percaya diri dalam hal sosial walaupun  
masih kecil, jihoon sadar kalo berteman itu adalah hal yang sulit baginya.

Pak guru merasa iba dan langsung menggendong jihoon untuk menenangkannya

"Uji sayang kok ngomongnya gitu sih ? Kalo uji baik sama teman pasti teman yang lain sayang kok sama uji, uji kan anaknya manis  
pasti banyak yang sayang sama uji"  
ujar pak gurunya.

Dan akhirnya pun mereka masuk keruangan kelas yang bertuliskan kelas diamond, dari luar pun suara anak anak bermain sudah terdengar.  
Bukannya tanpa alasan pak guru memasukkan jihoon ke kelas ini, tapi karena kelas ini adalah kelas paling berisik dan ribut tapi dalam hal positif  
anak anaknya pun ramah dan baik sangat cocok untuk kepribadian jihoon yang introvert , pak guru berharap agar jihoon bisa lebih membuka diri  
ke anak anak kelasnya. Pak guru pun masuk kedalam kelas dengan masih menggendong jihoon kecil yang mulai ketakutan.

"Teman-teman ayo ucapkan salam"  
ujar seungcheol si ketua kelas

"Selamat pagi pak guluuuu~~~"  
jawab anak-anak lainnya kompak

"Selamat pagi anak anak, hari ini hari yang spesial soalnya liat dehbapak bawa anak baru ayo perkenalkan dirimu sayang"  
Pak guru pun menurunkan jihoon dari gendongannya

"Umm.. Annong nama acu jihun, lee jihun"  
jihoon memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas sambil malu malu

Siswa-siswa lainnya langsung heboh sendiri melihat teman baru mereka yang sangat manis dan mungil.

"Psst jichuuu dia itu olang enelan atau boneka cih imut cekali"  
Bisik jeonghan ke teman sebelahnya jisoo

"Dia olang lah hannie mana ada boneka cekolah, tapi emang manis cekali jicu pengen punya yang sepelti itu buat dilumah"  
Jawab jisoo dengan suara bisik bisik juga

Siswa lainnya pun tidak kalah heboh dengan jeonghan dan jisoo,mereka juga ikut berbisik bisik tentang jihoon

"Minggu dia kecil cekali lebih kecil dali channie" itu hansol yang berbisik kepada mingyu yang ada disebelahnya

"Iyaaa pasti pas kalo digendong cama minggu, minggu kan kuat hehe" jawab mingyu dengan pede nya

"Huu minggu cok cokan kemalen gendong aku nyelah" seungkwan ikutan nimbrung karena tidak terima dengan pernyataan mingyu

"Ihh itumah kalena kwannine belat kaliiii" jawab chan membela mingyu

Saat yang lain sibuk bisik bisik tentang jihoon ada satu anak yang hanya menatap jihoon dengan tatapan datar, yaitu wonwoo.  
Bahkan wonwoo dan jihoon sempat beratatapan yang membuat jihoon takut dan memegang ujung kemeja pak guru.

"Hayo anak-anak kalian kenapa ribut sendiri kalian kok ga ajak jihoonie ngobrol juga ?" jawab pak guru membuyarkan obrolan  
masing masing anak, karena dia sadar kalo jihoon mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"Jihoonie suka pololo cidaaaak ?"  
Seungcheol pun bertanya , sebagai ketua kelas yang baik

"Cu..ka... tapi uji cukanya sama loopy" ( Buat yang gatau loopy itu temennya pororo yang warnanya pink)  
jawab jihoon malu malu, pipi jihoon pun memerah karena dia baru pertama kali bicara dengan orang asing yang sebaya dengannya.

"Jihoonie hobinya apaaaa ?"  
Seungkwan pun ikut bertanya karena disuruh mingyu yang dari tadi ribut menyuruh seungkwan untuk ikut bertanya

"A..nu hobi aku ... tidul.. cama menyanyi"

"Kesukaan makanan hoonie apaaa ?" Minghao yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut bertanya  
"Yang hao maksud 'makanan kesukaan hoonie apa'?" jawab jun membenarkan kalimat minghao, karena mereka  
berdua berasal dari cina bahasa korea mereka belum terlalu baik tetapi bahasa korea jun lebih baik dari minghao

"Uji cuka macam-macam.. tapi paling cuka cama esklim vanilla"

"Jihoonie cuka menali cidaaaak ? , cunyoung cuka cekali menari lohhh" soonyoung ikut bertanya tapi sambil pamer  
"Yeee kita kan tanya jihoon cidak ada yang peduli cunyoung cuka menali atau cidak" jawab wonwoo kesal

dan anak anak yang lain pun tertawa karena pernyataan wonwoo yang lumayan sadis untuk soonyoung.

"Hahahaa baiklah anak anak sekarang kita mulai belajarnya yuk , jihoon duduknya di sebelah wonwoo ya yang dekat jendela"

Jihoon pun berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya, sejujurnya jihoon sedikit takut karena dari tadi wonwoo terlihat seram.  
Kelas pun dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran mengambar karena hari ini hari senin anak anak sudah tau harus membawa alat  
menggambar karena memang hari ini jadwal nya menggambar , semuanya kecuali jihoon.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita akan menggambar temanya alam ya, kalian boleh jalan-jalan ke luar untuk mencari boleh menggambar bunga, daun atau lainnya nanti kalausudah dikumpulkan ya kalo tidak dikumpulkan tidak boleh pulang,sekarang pak guru tinggal dulu ya bapak ada rapat."  
pak guru memberi perintah, sebenarnya bagian tidak boleh pulang hanya candaan pak guru saja.

Anak-anak lainnya pun mulai mengeluarkan peralatan gambar mereka mulai dari buku gambar, pensil warna dan juga crayon warna-warni.  
Jun dan minghao sudah keluar kelas untuk mencari objek, begitu pula soonyoung dan chan.  
Seungcheol , jisoo dan jeonghan sedang berdiskusi untuk mententukan kemana mereka harus pergi.  
Sedangkan mingyu, hansol dan seungkwan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tinggalah jihoon sendirian , jihoon bingung harus bagaimana dia terlalu malu untuk pinjam pensil warna dan minta kertas gambar.  
Jihoon takut tidak dijinkan pulang sama pak guru, jihoon panik sekarang dia hanya terdiam sambil menahan airmatanya.

Tiba-tiba ada uluran tangan yang meletakkan selembar kertas gambar dan sekotak pensil warna ke mejanya.  
Jihoon pun kaget saat melihat siapa yang melakukannya

"Halo aku wonu, Ini kamu pasti gabawa kan ? kalo kelas ini cetiap hali cenin kita menggambal jadi minggu depan jangan lupa bawa ya... aku punya klayon kok kamu pake aja pencil walnanya" jawab wonwoo sambil tersenyum ke jihoon

"Ma.. ma.. ka..cih hiks wonuuu" jawab jihoon sambil menangis, jihoon ternyata sudah tak bisa menahan airmatanya

"Eh kok kamu nangis cih... jangan nangis... kita menggambal diluar yuuk" jawab wonu sambil mengusap lembut kepala jihoon  
untuk menenangkannya, dan akhirnya mereka berdua bergandengan tangan keluar kelas mencari objek gambar sekalian wonwoo  
mengenalkan sekolahnya ke jihoon.

 **TBC**

 _Hai semuanya aku author baru hehe, selama ini aku udah sering berkelana di ffn tapi tidak login untuk baca ff dan akhirnya sekarang mulai berani nulis sendiri hehe jadi ini ff perdana aku mohon maaf kalo masih acak acakan baik penulisan ataupun alurnya.  
_

 _Jadi begini bias aku itu lee jihoon (ya ketauan kali ya dari pemeran utama ff ini hahaha) aku suka banget sama jihoon dan ff nya aku sampe gabisa baca ff kalo bukan jihoon main cast nya haha dan aku ngeship jihoon sama seungcheol, jisoo, wonwoo, mingyu , hansol , dan seokmin kadang-kadang jun juga tapi karena pairing kesukaan aku underrated banget makanya aku memutuskan untuk menulis ff ini._

 _Aku disini menulis karena hobi (baru) dan sekalian menyebar virus ship underrated aku hehehe dibaca aja aku udah bersyukur kok , aku ga minta review karena aku tau ff ini juga masih mentah banget haha jadi aku ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah baca semoga habis ini ngeship jihoon sama mereka ya hehe._

 _Hoiya terakhir, aku tau pairing di ff ini kebanyakan beda dengan pairingnya kebanyakan orang jadi aku mohon maaf dan jangan bash aku ya :") terima kasih~~  
_

 _Happy Reading and Have a nice day :D  
_


	2. Diamond Class (2)

**Title : Diamond Class (2) (Kindergarten!AU)  
Cast : Lee Jihoon , dan semua member Seventeen lainnya  
Khusus seri diamond class semuanya seumuran  
Status : Ongoing  
Rated : K  
Genre : Family , a little bit romance (puppy love)  
Pairing : Jigyu, Wonhoon, Jicheol, Jiji, Jeonghoon, Hoonsol, Junhao, Seokhoon, Soonchan  
Warning ! YAOI , BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, TYPO,OOC**

 _'Yang saya punya disini hanya ide ff kalo cast punya orang tuanya masing-masing HEHE'_

Setelah insiden pinjam meminjam alat menggambar , jihoon dan wonwoo jadi sangat dekat satu sama lain. Mereka selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi , bahkan appa lee juga jadi kenal dengan wonwoo karena setiap pulang sekolah wonwoo suka ikut pulang ke rumah jihoon karena rumah wonwoo biasanya kosong kalau siang hari , hanya ada supir dan baby sitter nya wonwoo. Saking dekatnya mereka sudah punya nama panggilan masing-masing 'wonie' untuk wonwoo dan 'hoonie' untuk jihoon.

Ini sudah memasuki minggu kedua jihoon bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak , jihoon dan wonwoo sedang bermain di kamar jihoon.

"Hoonnieeee, wonie becok mau ke jepan cama appa cama eomma" Kata wonwoo tiba-tiba, karena besok memang appa jeon ada tugas di jepang dan dia memutuskan untuk membawa anak dan istrinya.

"Huaaaaaah jepan itu dimana wonie?" Jihoon kebingungan , dia bertanya sambil mengedipkan matanya lucu karena berpikir keras

"Jepan itu lumahnya naluto maca hoonie gatau" Ujar wonwoo

"Huaaaaaah hoonie boyeh icut ?" Jihoon mulai memasang puppy eyesnya

"Ummm... Cidak boyeh coalnya hoonie kan cekolah , nanti wonie belikan hadiah"  
Wonwoo berkata sambil menahan dirinya karena puppy eyes jihoon, kalo dia tidak membelikan jihoon hadiah dia khawatir jihoon akan menangis.

"Makasih woniieeee" Jihoon berlari memeluk wonwoo , jihoon memang sangat suka hadiah dia sangat senang jika diberi hadiah. Apalagi yang memberinya hadiah sahabatnya sendiri.  
 **  
Keesokan Harinya di Sekolahnya Jihoon**

Semua murid kecuali wonwoo , sudah duduk manis di tempatnya. Jihoon sebenarnya sedih karena tidak ada wonwoo , karena jihoon tidak dekat dengan anak lainnya kecuali murid-murid lain sangat ingin bermain dengan jihoon, tapi karena jihoon selalu bersama wonwoo jadi sulit untuk mereka untuk mendekati jihoon.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Pak guru memasukin ruangan kelas sambil menyapa murid murid nya

"Selamat pagi pak guluuuuu~~~" Jawab anak anak kompak

"Hari ini bapak ada tugas untuk kalian yaitu, kalian lihat kan dibelakang ada papan kosong"

"Bapak ingin kalian bekerja sama berdua belas untuk menghiasnya oke ?"

"Baik pak gulu~~~~" Jawab anak anak

Seungcheol tiba-tiba menarik kursinya dan duduk di karpet untuk mencari tempat yang lebih luas untuk bekerja "Kalian cemua kecini ajaaaa yuuk kita keljain baleng baleng dicini"

Semua murid pun ikut seungcheol untuk duduk di karpet dan mulai bekerja untuk menggambar yang diperintahkan pak guru. Semuanya kecuali jihoon, dia tetap menggambar di atas mejanya dan memisahkan diri dari yang lain.

Pak guru yang menyadari perilaku aneh jihoon pun , mengajak jihoon untuk bergabung dengan teman temannya.

"Jihoonie sini yuk menggambar sama teman-teman" Bujuk pak gurunya

"Cidak mauuuuu uji dicini caja, uji bisa gambal sendiri" Bantah jihoon, karena jihoon merasa belum terlalu dekat dengan teman lainnya selain wonie nya. Jihoon malu untuk mengajak mereka berkenalan jadi jihoon pikir lebih baik ia mengerjakannya sendiri.

"Kan lebih asik sama teman sayang, yuk sini bapak bantu pindahkan peralatan jihoonie" Pak guru sudah mulai sedikit memaksa jihoon, dia tidak ingin jihoon melewati masa taman kanak kanaknya yang seharusnya menyenangkan dengan punya satu teman saja.

"CIDAAAK MAAAUUUU HIKKSS APPPAAA WONIEE MAANAAA UJI MAUU WOONIIEE" Tangis jihoon pun pecah, sedangkan pak guru mulai kebingungan menenagkan jihoon yang sedang menangis. Akhirnya pak gurunya pun mengalah dan meminta bantuan anak-anak lainnya untuk membantu nya membujuk jihoon. Dan akhirnya seluruh murid yang tadinya hanya menonton saja ikut mengelilingi jihoon untuk membujuknya.

"Jihoonie jangan nangis lagi ,cheollie punya ini" Ucap seungcheol sambil memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk loopy , karakter kesukaan jihoon. Seungcheol yang memang mempunyai sifat dewasa dan tenang, karena itulah juga ia dipercaya oleh pak guru untuk menjadi ketua kelas.

"Ummm.. hikss.. loopy..." Tangisan jihoon langsung sedikit mereda melihat loopy kesayangannya.

"Loopy boyeh buat uji ?" Pinta jihoon dengan mata bengkak habis menangis tapi tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

"Boyeh, tapi jihoonie halus ikut menggambal cama kita ya" Ucap seungcheol sambil menghapus air mata di pipi jihoon.

"Ummmm oce..." Akhirnya jihoon pun bergabung dengan murid lainnya untuk menggambar di atas karpet.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat jihoon dari dekat yang ternyata semakin menggemaskan , dan mereka pun berkenalan dengan jihoon.

"Hai jihun, aku jeonghan kamu lucu cekali cih" Jeonghan pun mencuri kesempatan untuk mencubit pipi jihoon

"Aku jichu , han jangan kelas kelas cubit nya kasian jihoonie" Jisoo pun memperingatkan jeonghan

"Hai aku hansol"

"Aku mingyu"

"Aku channie"

"Hai jihoon aku soonyoungie"

"Aku minghao"

"Hai aku jun"

"Aku seungkwan"

"Kalo aku dokyeom"

"Hai aku jihun" Jawab jihoon malu malu.

Dan setelah itu proses menggambar pun berjalan dengan tenang. Jihoon pun tampak bahagia dengan teman teman barunya yang ternyata tidak seram seperti perkiraannya. Setelah menggambar pun mereka makan bekal bersama.

Tidak terasa sudah 3 hari jihoon bersekolah tanpa wonwoo , jihoon menjadi semakin dekat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Sekarang karena sudah dekat dengan yang lain , jihoon suka meminta mingyu untuk menggendongnya saat istirahat. Seungcheol juga suka memberikan jihoon gantungan kunci yang dia dapat dari makanan ringan. Jeonghan suka memanjakan jihoon dengan mencubit pipinya dan mengelus rambutnya. Sedangkan jun dan minghao terkadang mengajarkan jihoon bahasa cina yang mudah. Hansol dan jisoo juga mengajarkan jihoon bahasa inggris, dan trio booseoksoon suka melakukan hal konyol yang membuat jihoon tertawa. Pak guru yang menyadari jika jihoon akhirnya mempunyai banyak teman dan merasa sangat senang dengan perkembangannya.

Akhirnya wonwoo pun kembali dari jepang , dan memberikan jihoon hadiah kimono berukuran kecil yang mirip dengan punya nya. Sedangkan teman yang lain hanya dapat gantungan kunci dan makanan ringan, tidak lupa juga wonwoo membelikan hadiah untuk pak gurunya.

Wonwoo pun kaget dengan perubahan jihoon. Sekarang jihoon sering bermain dengan teman teman yang lain, sejujurnya wonwoo agak sedih.

 **TBC**

 _Hai semuanya aku balik lagi dengan series yang ini, sepertinya setelah chapter ini series diamond class akan aku halt sementara soalnya aku mau upload oneshot hehe tapi sepertinya kalo aku mood bakal aku lanjutkan lagi hehehe , dan aku mohon maaf aku lupa masukin dokyeom di chapter 1 huhuhu maafkan aku dokyeom T^T_

 _Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca , dan mau masukin ff ini ke list follow dan fav nyaa huhuu terima kasih sekali \\(^0^)/ dan juga untuk yang sudah review terima kasih banyak yaaaaa_

 _Hoiya terakhir, aku tau pairing di ff ini kebanyakan beda dengan pairingnya kebanyakan orang jadi aku mohon maaf dan jangan bash aku ya :") terima kasih~~_

 _Happy Reading and Have a nice day :D_


End file.
